Dziady/Widowisko/Część I
PRAWA STRONA TEATRU - DZIEWICA W SAMOTNYM POKOJU - NA BOKU KSIĄG MNÓSTWO, FORTEPIANO, OKNO Z LEWEJ STRONY W POLE; NA PRAWEJ WIELKIE ZWIERCIADŁO; ŚWIECA GASNĄCA NA STOLE I KSIĘGA ROZŁOŻONA (ROMANS "VALERIE") DZIEWICA (wstaje od stołu) : Świeco niedobra! właśnie pora była zgasnąć! : I nie mogłam doczytać - czyż podobna zasnąć? : Waleryjo! Gustawie! anielski Gustawie! : Ach, tak mi często o was śniło się na jawie, : A przez sen - będę z wami, Pan Bóg wie dopóki! : Smutne dzieje! Jak smutnej są źródłem nauki! (po pauzie, z niesmakiem) : Po co czytam? Już koniec przezieram z daleka! : Takich kochanków tutaj (wskazuje ziemię) : cóż innego czeka? : Waleryjo! ty przecież spomiędzy ziemianek : Zazdrości godna! Ciebie ubóstwiał kochanek, : O którym inna próżno całe życie marzy, : Którego rysów szuka w każdej nowej twarzy, : I w każdym nowym głosie nadaremnie bada : Tonu, który jej duszy brzmieniem odpowiada. : Bo ich twarze tchną głazem, jak Meduzy głową, : Nad słotny deszcz jesienny zimniejsze ich słowa! : Co dzień z pamiątką nudnych postaci i zdarzeń : Wracam do samotności, do książek - do marzeń, : Jak podróżny, śród dzikiej wyspy zarzucony, : Co rana wzrok i stopę niesie w różne strony, : Azali gdzie istoty bliźniej nie obaczy. : I co noc w swą jaskinią powraca w rozpaczy. : Szalony, niech ukocha swe samotne ściany : I nie targa łańcucha, by nie draźnić rany.- : Witajże, ma jaskinio - na wieki zamknięci, : Nauczmy się więźniami stać się z własnej chęci- : Czyż nie znajdziem zatrudnień? Mędrce dawnych wieków : Zamykali się szukać skarbów albo leków : I trucizn - my niewinni młodzi czarodzieje : Szukajmy ich, by otruć własne swe nadzieje. : A jeżeli do grobu wstęp wiarą zawarty, : Pochowajmy swą duszę za życia w te karty. : Można pięknie zmartwychwstać i po takim zgonie, : I przez ten grób jest droga na Elizu błonie. : Zamieszkałym śród cieniów zmyślonego świata : Nudnej rzeczywistości narodzi się strata. : Cieniów? Nigdyż nie było między ziemską bracią : Takich cieniów, śmiertelną więzionych postacią? : Dusze ich wzięłyż bytność z poetów wyroku, : Kształty odlaneż tylko z pięknych słów obłoku? : Nie mogę przyrodzenia tą myślą obrażać, : Nie mogę bluźnić Twórcy - i siebie znieważać. : W przyrodzeniu, powszechnej ciał i dusz ojczyźnie, : Wszystkie stworzenia mają swe istoty bliźnie: : Każdy promień, głos każdy, z podobnym spojony; : Harmoniją ogłasza przez farby i tony; : Pyłek każdy błądzący śród istot ogromu, : Padnie w końcu na serce bliźniego atomu; : A tylko serce czułe z dozgonną tęsknotą : W rodzinie tworów jedną ma zostać sierotą? : Twórca mi dał to serce, choć w codziennym tłumie : Nikt poznać go nie może, bo nikt nie rozumie, : Jest i musi być kędyś, choć na krańcach świata, : Ktoś, co do mnie myślami wzajemnymi lata! : O, gdybyśmy dzielące rozerwawszy chmury, : Choć przed zgonem tęsknymi spotkali się pióry, : Lub słowem tylko; wzrokiem, - dosyć jednej chwili; : Dosyć, by się dowiedzieć tylko, żeśmy żyli. : Wtenczas dusza, co ledwie czucia swe ogarnia, : W której rozkosze truje wiązadeł męczarnia, : Z ciemnej, głuchej jaskini stałaby się rajem! : Jakby miło poznawać, zwiedzać ją nawzajem, : I cokolwiek pięknego w myślach zajaśnieje, : Co ślachetnego mają tajne serca dzieje, : Rozświecić przed oczyma kochanej istoty, : Jak wyłamane z piersi kryształów klejnoty! : Wtenczas przeszłość do życia moglibyśmy wcielić : Spomnieniem; można by się z przyszłości weselić : W przeczuciu, a obecnym chwil lubych użyciem : Łącząc wszystko, żyć całym i zupełnym życiem; : Bylibyśmy jak lotne tchnienia, co je rosa : Wiosennym zionie rankiem, dążące w niebiosa, : Lekkie i niewidome, lecz kiedy się zlecą,- : Spłoną i nową iskrę pośród gwiazd rozświecą. Na lewą stronę teatru wchodzi chór wieśniaków niosących jedzenia i napoje; starzec pierwszy z chóru na czele GUŚLARZ : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Z czujnym słuchem, z bacznym okiem : Spieszmy się w tajnym obrzędzie, : Z cichym pieniem, wolnym krokiem; : Wszak nie nucim po kolędzie, : Nucimy piosnkę żałoby; : Nie do dworu z nowym rokiem,- : Ze łzami idziem na groby. CHÓR : Póki ciemno, głucho wszędzie, : Spieszmy się w tajnym obrzędzie. GUŚLARZ : Spieszmy cicho i powoli, : Poza cerkwią, poza dworem, : Bo ksiądz gusłów nie dozwoli, : Pan się zbudzi nocnym chorem. : Zmarli tylko wedle woli : Spieszą, gdzie ich guślarz woła; : Żywi są na pańskiej roli, : Cmentarz pod władzą kościoła. CHÓR : Póki ciemno, głucho wszędzie, : Spieszmy się w tajnym obrzędzie. CHÓR MŁODZIEŃCÓW (do Dziewczyny, ob. "Romantyczność") : Nie łam twych rączek, niewiasto młoda; : Nie płacz, i oczek, i dłoni szkoda. : Te oczki innym źrenicom błysną, : Te rączki inną prawicę ścisną. : Od lasu para gołąbków leci, : Para gołąbków, a orlik trzeci: : Uszłaś, gołąbko, spojrzy do góry, : Czy jest za tobą mąż srebrnopióry? : Nie płacz, nie wzdychaj w próżnej żałobie, : Nowy małżonek grucha ku tobie, : Nóżki z ostrogą, szyję mu wieńczy! : Wstążka błękitna, a kolor tęczy. : Róża z fijałkiem na letniej łące : Podają sobie dłonie pachnące, : Pieszy robotnik kosi dąbrowę, : Zranił małżonka, zostawił wdowę. : Płaczesz i wzdychasz w próżnej żałobie, : Wysmukły narcyz kłania się tobie, : Jasną źrenicą śród polnych dzieci : Jak księżyc między gwiazdami świeci: : Nie łam twych rączek, niewiasto młoda, : Nie płacz, i rączek, i oczu szkoda. : Ten, po kim płaczesz, wzajem nie błyśnie : Okiem ku tobie, ręki nie ściśnie. : On ciemny krzyżyk w prawicy trzyma, : A miejsca w niebie szuka oczyma. : Dla niego na mszę daj, młoda wdowo, : A dla nas żywych piękne daj słowo. (do Starca) : Nie tęsknij, starcze, prosiemy młodzi, : Tęsknota sercu i myślom szkodzi; : W tym sercu dla nas żyją przykłady, : Dla nas w tych myślach jest skarbiec rady. : Stary dąb zruca powiewne szaty, : O cień go proszą trawy i kwiaty: : "Nie znam was, dzieci nowego rodu, : Czyliście warte cienia i chłodu, : Nie takie rosły dawnymi laty : Pod mą zasłoną trawy i kwiaty." : Przestań narzekać, niesłuszny w gniewie, : Jak było dawniej, nikt o tym nie wie. : Uwiędną jedni, powschodzą inni, : Chociaż mniej piękni, cóż temu winni? : Strzeż naszej barwy, ciesz się z okrasy, : A z nas dawniejsze wspominaj czasy. : Nie wzdychaj, starcze, w próżnej tęsknocie, : Wielu straciłeś, zostały krocie. : Nie całe twoje szczęście jest w grobie, : Nie tam są wszyscy znajomi tobie. : Weź trochę szczęścia od nas szczęśliwych, : Szukaj umarłych pośród nas żywych. GUŚLARZ : Kto błądząc po życia kraju, : Chciał pilnować prostej drogi, : Choć mu los wedle zwyczaju : Wszędzie siał ciernie i głogi; : Nareszcie po latach wielu, : W licznych troskach, w ciężkich nudach, : Zapomniał o drogi celu, : Aby znaleźć wczas po trudach; : Kto z ziemi patrzył ku słońcu, : Marzył nieba i gwiazd loty : I nie znał ziemi, aż w końcu, : Kiedy wpadł w otchłań ciemnoty; : Kto żalem pragnął wydźwignąć, : Co znikło w przeszłości łonie, : Kto żądzą pragnął doścignąć, : Co ma przyszłość w tajnym łonie; : Kto poznał swój błąd niewcześnie, : O gorszej myśli poprawie, : Mruży oczy, by żyć we śnie : Z tym, czego szukał na jawie; : Kto marzeń tknięty chorobą, : Sam własnej sprawca katuszy, : Darmo chciał znaleźć przed sobą; : Co miał tylko w swojej duszy; - : Kto wspominasz dawne chwile, : Komu się o przyszłych marzy; : Idź ze świata ku mogile, : Idź od mędrców do guślarzy! : Mrok tajemnic nas otacza, : Pieśń i wiara przewodniczy; : Dalej z nami, kto rozpacza, : Kto wspomina i kto życzy. DZIECIĘ : Wróćmy lepiej do chaty, coś tam od kościoła : Błysnęło, ja się boję, coś po lesie woła. : Jutro pójdziem na cmentarz, ty swoim zwyczajem : Dumać, ja zdobić krzyże kwiatami i majem. : Mówią, że dzisiaj w nocy umarłych spotkamy, : Ja ich nie znam, ja własnej nie pamiętam mamy, : Ty oczy w dzień masz słabe, pragnąłbyś daremnie : Dawno widzianych ludzi rozeznać po ciemnie. : I słuch masz słaby. Pomnisz? dwie temu niedziele : Zebrało się i krewnych, i sąsiadów wiele : Urodziny twe święcić; tyś w milczeniu siedział, : Nic nie słyszał, nikomu nic nie odpowiedział. : Zapytałeś na koniec, po co ta gromada : Zeszła się w dzień powszedni? i czy mrok już pada? : A my przyszli winszować i od kilku godzin : Słońce zaszło, i był to dzień twoich urodzin. STARZEC : Od tego dnia, ach, jakżem daleko odpłynął! : Wszystkiem znajome lądy i wyspy ominął, : Wszystkie dziedziczne skarby znikły w czasu toniach; : Cóż mnie po waszych twarzach, i głosach, i dłoniach : Twarze, którem z dzieciństwa ukochać przywykał, : Dłonie, co mię pieściły, głos, co mię przenikał, : Gdzież są? Zgasły, przebrzmiały, zmieniły się, starły. : Nie wiem, czym pośród trupów, czylim sam umarły. : Ale inny świat rzucam, aniżelim zastał; : Nieszczęsny, kto częściami do mogiły wrastał! : Twój jeszcze głos, mój wnuku, ostatnia pociecho, : Jak po umarłej pieśniach niemowlęce echo, : Tuła się i głos matki powtarzając kwili. : Lecz i ty mię porzucasz, jak inni rzucili. : Pójdę sam; kto w dzień błądzi i żywych nie słyszy, : Widzi w nocy, zna język grobowej zaciszy. : Nie zabłądzę, wszak co rok chodziłem tą drogą: : Zrazu jak ty, mój synu, z niemowlęcą trwogą, : Potem jak chłopiec pełen ciekawej ochoty, : Potem z tęsknotą, teraz nawet bez tęsknoty, : Bez żalu; cóż mię wiedzie? jakiś zapęd nowy, : Ciemne przeczucie, może to instynkt grobowy. : Znajdę cmentarz i coś mi w głębi serca wróży, : Że nazad już nie będę potrzebował stróży. : Ale nim się rozłączym, twe służby dziecięce : Nagrodzę, pójdź, mój synu, uklęknij, złóż ręce: : Boże! Coś mi rozkazał spełnić kielich życia : I zbyt wielki, zbyt gorzki dałeś mi do picia, : Jeśli względów twojego miłosierdzia godna : Cierpliwość, z którą gorycz wychyliłem do dna, : Jedynej, lecz największej śmiem żądać nagrody : : Pobłogosław wnukowi - niechaj umrze młody : Bądź zdrów; stój i raz jeszcze ściśni dziada rękę! : Daj mi twój głos usłyszeć - zaśpiewaj piosenkę : Ulubioną i tyle powtarzaną razy, : O zaklętym młodzieńcu, przemienionym w głazy. DZIECIĘ (śpiewa) MŁODZIENIEC ZAKLĘTY : Wyłamawszy zamku bramy, : Twardowski błądził śród gmachów, : Biegł na wieże, schodził w jamy: : Co tam czarów! co tam strachów! : W jednem sklepisku zapadłem- : Jak w dziwny rodzaj pokuty- : Na łańcuchu, przed zwierciadłem : Stoi młodzieniec okuty. : Stoi, a z ludzkiej postaci, : Mocą czarownych omamień, : Coraz jakąś cząstkę traci : I powoli wrasta w kamień. : Aż do piersi był już głazem, : A jeszcze mu błyszczą lica : Męstwa i siły wyrazem; : Czułością świeci źrenica. : "Kto jesteś? rzecze zaklęty : Coś te gmachy zdobył śmiało, : Gdzie tak mnogie pękły miecze, : Tylu wolność postradało. : "Kto jestem? o, drży świat cały : Przed mą szablą, na me słowa : Wielkiej mocy, większej chwały: : Jestem rycerzem z Twardowa. : "Z Twardowa?... za moich czasów : Nie słyszałem o nazwisku, : Ni śród wojennych zapasów, : Ni na rycerskim igrzysku. : "Nie zgadnę, jak długie lata : Mogłem w więzieniu przesiedzieć; : Ty świeżo wracasz ze świata: : Musisz mi o nim powiedzieć. : "Czy dotąd Olgierda ramię, : Naszą Litwę wiodąc w pole, : Po dawnemu Niemcy łamie, : Tratuje stepy mogole? : "Olgierd? Ach, już przeminęło : Dwieście lat po stracie męża, : Lecz z jego wnuków Jagiełło : Teraz walczy i zwycięża. : "Co słyszę? Jeszcze dwa słowa: : Może w twych błędnych obiegach : Byłeś, rycerzu z Twardowa, : Na Świtezi naszej brzegach? : "Czy tam ludzie nie mówili : O Poraju silnej ręki : I o nadobnej Maryli, : Której on ubóstwiał wdzięki? : "Młodzieńcze, nigdzie w tym kraju, : Od Niemna po Dniepru krańce, : Nie słyszałem o Poraju : Ani o jego kochance. : "Po co pytać, czasu strata, : Gdy cię wyrwę z tej opoki; : Wszystkie ciekawości świata : Własnymi odwiedzisz kroki. : "Znam czarodziejską naukę, : Wiem dzielność tego zwierciadła, : Wraz go na drobiazgi stłukę. : By z ciebie ta larwa spadła. : To mówiąc, nagłym zamachem : Dobył miecza i przymierza, : Ale młodzieniec z przestrachem- : "Stój" - zawołał na rycerza. : "Weźmi zwierciadło ze ściany : I podaj go w moje ręce, : Niech sam skruszę me kajdany : I uczynię koniec męce. : Wziął i westchnął, twarz mu zbladła : I zalał się łez strumieniem. : I pocałował zwierciadło- : I cały stał się kamieniem. CHÓR MŁODZIEŻY : Tu guślarz kazał młodzieży : Stanąć na drogi połowie: : Tam na wzgórku wioska leży; : A tam mogilnik w dąbrowie. : Między kolebką i groby : Młody nasz wiek w środku stoi; : Śród wesela i żałoby : Stójmyż w środku, bracia moi! : Nie godzi się do wsi wracać; : Nie godzi się biec w ich ślady. : Tu będziemy święcić Dziady : I piosnkami noc ukracać. : Będziemy idących witać : I powracających pytać, : Lękliwym rozpędzać trwogę, : Błędnym pokazywać drogę.- : Zaszło słońce, biegą dzieci, : Idą starce, płaczą, nucą, : Lecz znowu słońce zaświeci, : Wrócą dzieci, starce wrócą. : Nim dojdzie siwizny dziecię, : Nim starego dzwon powoła, : Jeszcze ich spotka na świecie : Niejedna chwilka wesoła. : Ale kto z nas w młode lata : Nie działa rzeźwym ramieniem, : Ale sercem i myśleniem; : Taki zgubiony dla świata. : Kto jak zwierz pustyni szuka, : Jak pugacz po nocy lata; : Jak upiór do trumny puka, : Taki zgubiony dla świata. : Kto w młodości pieśń żałoby : Raz zanucił, wiecznie nuci; : Kto młody odwiedza groby, : Już z nich na świat nie powróci. : Niech więc dzieci i ojcowie : Idą w kościół z prośbą, z chlebem; : Młodzi, na drogi połowie : Zostaniem pod czystym niebem. * PIEŚŃ STRZELCA : Śród wzgórzów i jarów, : I dolin, i lasów, : Śród pienia ogarów : I trąby hałasów: : Na koniu, co lotem : Sokoły zadumi, : I z bronią, co grzmotem : Pioruny zatłumi; : Wesoły jak dziecko, : Jak rycerz krwi chciwy, : Odważnie, zdradziecko : Bój zaczął myśliwy. : Witajcież rycerza, : Pagórki i niwy, : Król lasów, pan zwierza, : Niech żyje myśliwy! : Czy w niebo grot zmierza, : Czy w knieje i smugi, : Stąd leci grad pierza, : Stąd płyną krwi strugi. : Kto w puszczy dojedzie : Odyńca bez trwogi? : Kto kudły niedźwiedzie : Podesłał pod nogi? : Czyj dowcip gnał rojem : Lataczów do sideł? : Kto wstępnym wziął bojem : Sztandary ich skrzydeł? : Witajcież rycerza, : Pagórki i niwy, : Król lasów, pan zwierza, : Niech żyje myśliwy! : Dalejże, dalejże, z tropu w trop, : Z tropu w trop, dalejże, dalejże! : Dalejże, dalejże, z tropu w trop, : Z tropu w trop, hop, hop! GUSTAW : Spolowałem piosenkę! Nie będą się gniewać : Myśliwi, że do domu wracam bez zwierzyny. : Jak tylko wrócę, zaraz muszę im zaśpiewać.- : Lecz gdzież zaszedłem? nigdzie śladu ni drożyny. : Hola! jak w kniei głucho - ni trąby, ni strzału. : Zbłądziłem - otóż skutek wieszczego zapału! : Goniąc muzę, wyszedłem z obławy. - Mróz ciśnie. : Trzeba ogień nałożyć; gdy światło zabłyśnie, : Nuż jaki spółtowarzysz z myśliwej czeladzi : Błądzi jak ja, ten ogień razem nas sprowadzi, : Łacniej drogę znajdziemy. : O mój przyjacielu! : Takich jak ty myśliwych nie znalazłbyś wielu. : Oni z lasu nie zwykli spoglądać w obłoki, : Ogarami na piękne polować widoki; : Z jednym zawsze zamiarem i z jedyną żądzą, : Na ziemi tropią zdobycz - tym lepiej - nie błądzą! : Pewnie już z rzeźwym sercem i spoconym czołem : Dzienną zabawę kończą za biesiadnym stołem. : Każdy chlubi się z przeszłych lub przyszłych zdobyczy; : Każdy swe trafne strzały, cudze pudła liczy; : Żartują z siebie głośno lub szepcą do ucha; : Wszyscy mówią, a jeden stary ojciec słucha. : A jeśli się pod koniec uprzykrzyły łowy, : Natenczas do sąsiadek - uśmiechy, rozmowy, : Czasem strzelecka miłość - wędrowna ptaszyna; : Serce przelotem zwiedzi - tak mija godzina, : I tydzień, i rok przeszły, - tak bywało wczora, : Tak jest dzisiaj i będzie każdego wieczora. : Szczęśliwi! - : A ja... czemuż nie jestem jak oni? : Wyjechaliśmy razem - cóż mię w pole goni? : Ach, nie zabawy ścigam - uciekam od nudy; : Nie rozkosze myśliwskie lubię - ale trudy. : Ze się myśl, a przynajmniej że się miejsce zmienia, : I że tu nikt mojego nie śledzi marzenia, : Łez pustych, które nie wiem, skąd w oczach zaświecą, : Westchnień bez celu, które nie wiem, kędy lecą. : Nie do sąsiadek pewnie! na wiatry, na gaje, : Ku marzeniom!.. : Myśl dziwna! Zawsze mi się zdaje, : Że ktoś łzy moje widzi i słyszy westchnienia, : I wiecznie około mnie krąży na kształt cienia. : Ileż razy w dzień cichy szeleszczą na łące : Jakoby nimfy jakiejś stopki latające; : Spojrzę: chwieją się kwiaty i podnoszą głowy, : Jakby z lekka trącone. - Nieraz śród alkowy : Samotny książkę czytam; książka z rąk wypadła, : Spojrzałem i mignęła naprzeciw zwierciadła : Lekka postać, szepnęła jej powietrzna szata. : Nieraz dumałem w nocy; gdy się myśl rozlata, : Wzdycham, i coś westchnieniem dawało znak życia, : Serce biło i czułem drugie serca bicia, : Słowo nawet częstokroć, niewyraźnie, głucho, : Jak przelot nocnej muszki pogłaska mi ucho!... : Zasnąłem we mgle jasnej; z góry i z daleka : Coś błyszczy, choć widocznych kształtów nie obleka; : I czuję promień oczu i uśmiech oblicza! : Gdzież jesteś, samotności córo tajemnicza? : Niechaj się twój duch uwieńczy : Choćby marnym, nikłym ciałem; : Okryj się choć rąbkiem tęczy : Lub jasnym źródła kryształem! : Niechaj twojej blask obsłony : Długo, długo w oczach stoi! : Niech twych ust rajskimi tony : Długo, długo słuch się poi! : Świeć mi, słońca niech źrenica : Olsnie marząc twoje lica; : Piej, syreno! w lubych głosach : Usnę, marzyć o niebiosach! : Ach, gdzie cię szukać? - od ludzi ucieknę, : Ach, bądź ty ze mną, świata się wyrzeknę! MYŚLIWY CZARNY (śpiewa) : Latasz, mój ptaszku, za wysoko latasz, : A czy znasz dzielność swoich skrzydełek? : Spojrzy na ziemię, którą tak pomiatasz : Co tam wabików, co tam sidełek!- MŁODZIENIEC : Hola! słychać śpiewania, hej! wszelki duch żywy! : Ozwij się, bracie, kto jesteś? STRZELEC : Myśliwy, : Równej jak ty ochoty, większej trochę mocy. : Obadwa polujemy, chociaż ty w poranki : Jedziesz na świat, ja łowy rozpoczynam w nocy; : Ty czyhasz na zwierzęta, a ja - na kochanki. GUSTAW : Nie wiem, czy dobre miejsce wybrałeś na łowy, : Ale nie chcę przeszkadzać, więc szczęśliwej drogi. STRZELEC : Hola, kolego! nie bądź taki raptusowy. : Jest że to grubijaństwo albo skutek trwogi? : Pierwiej mię sam zawołał, a teraz ucieka. GUSTAW : Ja miałbym ciebie wołać? STRZELEC : Słyszałem z daleka, : Żeś wołał; kogo? na co? nie wiem doskonale : Dosyć, że posłyszałem westchnienia i żale. : Jestem jak ty myśliwcem, byłem kiedyś młody, : Znam więc twego rzemiosła i wieku przygody, : Musisz mieć coś na sercu, rozmówmy się szczerze. : Pewnie cię zabłąkało w kniei jakie zwierzę? : Bracie, ja sam błądziłem, znam zwierzęta różne : Skrzydlate i piechotne, czworo- i dwunożne. : A jeśli nic nie gonisz, pewno rad byś gonił? : Ej, czy cię widok pustej torby nie zapłonił? : Wstyd młodemu niczego dotąd nie zastrzelić? : Przyznaj się, ja ci mogę w potrzebie udzielić. GUSTAW : Dzięki - od nieznajomych nie żądam pomocy, : Nie zabieram przyjaźni tak rychło i w nocy; : I nie rozumiem, co twe słowa mają znaczyć. STRZELEC : Jeżeliś niepojętny, będę się tłumaczyć. : Jeżeli mi nie ufasz, będę szczerszy z tobą... : Wiedz naprzód, iż gdzie stąpisz, jest wszędzie nad tobą : Pewna istota, która z oczu cię nie traci, : I że chce ciebie w ludzkiej nawiedzić postaci, : Jeżeli to, coś przyrzekł, zachowasz niezłomnie... GUSTAW : Przebóg! co to ma znaczyć?... Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! : tym rękopis się kończy Dziady6